Children of the Night
The Children of the Night were a group of mythical vampires from Earth. Selina summoned them from the Legendarium in Season 6, episode 11 "Broken Dreams". They consisted of six members, with three males and females, respectively. History They are vampires, who are said to reign on Earth for centuries. "Once upon a time, darkness was everlasting on Earth. This is the story of the Children of the Night." Abilities The Children of the Night have super strength, incredible speed and deadly athleticism. When they stare intently onto their victim's eyes, the vampires will hypnotize them quickly. Once they touch the back of their victim's body, they may suck their energy, which enslaves them, thus, giving them abilities of a vampire. They can jump high and grow long fingernails too. They also gain the power of their victim such as shooting energy bolts and deflecting attacks. And when they suck fairies' energy, they will have their abilities Appearance The vampires all appear in colors that are darkening. These colors include gray, red and black. The overall appeal of the vampires showcase a classical, formal appearance, with the touch of a goth theme. These creatures look exactly like humans, but they are much more pale skin, have sharp fangs and reddish brown eyes. Series In "Broken Dreams", Selina summons the Children of the Night to Gardenia to eliminate Bloom. On their way, they stumble across civilians of Gardenia who are attending a goth ball. In order to increase their power, and create a following, the Children of the Night attend the goth ball. The pixies, who come to Earth to find Bloom, encounter the shady group of vampires. The vampires, however, have already hypnotize the people at the party, but are confronted by the pixies. When Lockette cries for help, Bloom senses her danger and flies to the pixies' aide. Bloom encounters the Children of the Night, and face off in a confrontation. While Bloom and the pixies continue to fight the vampires, the other Winx girls sense their friends' danger, and make their way to Gardenia. Overwhelmed by the vampires' dark powers, and their control of the people of Gardenia, Bloom flies back home to await the next attack. In the next episode, "Shimmer in the Shadows", the group of vampires set up an army of controlled humans. One of the female vampires takes a lead in the group, by ordering commands towards the people the vampires had possessed. Selina then directs the vampires to invade Bloom's home. Once the vampires show up, Bloom continues to fight back, protecting her home, Mike and Vanessa. Bloom eventually drives them into the forest. Unable to stand up against the vampires, the rest of the Winx come to Bloom's side just in time to drive away the Children of the Night... for now. Back in the city, the Winx come across the goth ball's annual fashion show contest, having Stella preoccupied to enter the competition. Meanwhile, the people of Gardenia continue to be controlled by the Vampires, informing the girls that the vampires are nearby. Suddenly, the Children of the Night appear, and kidnap the Winx, all except Stella. The vampires take the fairies to their hideout. Realizing that her friends have been kidnapped, Stella takes action and follows the vampires. While Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Tecna are all in a trance, the vampires begin to absorb their powers. In the nick of time, Stella confronts the Vampires to rescue the Winx. However, the vampires had already absorbed some of the fairies' powers, making them stronger. A vampire boy was able to control Chatta and Cherie. In order to finally defeat the vampires, Stella uses all the power that comes from the suns of Solaria. The rays of pure light had lightened up the vampires' hideout, causing a shower of sunlight. In doing so, Stella had saved the Winx Club, while the Children of the Night vanquished. Weakness Although they are powerful creatures controlled by the Legendarium, their only known weakness is daylight. Trivia *As shown, the Legendarium only summoned three vampires, but in Gardenia, there were six vampires causing mayhem. *When Chatta places a garlic necklace on a girl vampire, the garlic had no effect. Unlike in some mythologies, it said that vampires were weak to garlic. This must be the work of the strengthening power of the Legendarium. **Also, the vampires didn't change into bats like the common myth. **The Children of the Night also did not need to suck any blood of their prey. It is not implied or confirmed if these vampires resort to blood sucking. Gallery vampires.png|The Vampires' story vampires 2.png|The Children of the Night in the Legendarium vampires 3.png|The Children of the Night VampireBoys1-2.png|Two of the vampire boys VampireGirls1-2.png|Two of the vampire girls VampireControl1.png|Controlling a party goer VampireControl2.png|Controlling a party goer VampireHypnosisWave.png|Hypnosis attack VampireControl4.png|Controlling a party goer VampireControl3.png|Controlling party goers TheChildrenOfTheNight-glare.png|The Children of the Night VampireGirl3.png|One of the vampire girls VampireBoy3.png|One of the vampire boys VampireGarlic.png|No effect from garlic TheVampireBoys.png|All three of the vampire boys TheVampires.png|The Children of the Night thevampireskidnap.png|The Winx kidnapped by the vampires VampiresDefeated.png|The Vampires defeated by Stella VampiresDefeated2.png|Vampire girl defeated by Stella's light Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Enemies Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Earth Category:Gardenia